To the Past to Save the World
by padfootsnuffles
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in the past trying to kill Voldemort. But what happens if James falls for Hermione and Lilly falls for James? HHr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and the world of Harry Potter do not belong to me. It belongs to the person who created this world. **

Prologue

"Harry, we are going to be late," Hermione yelled frantically. "Snape is so going to kill us."

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and started to sprint. Hermione did her best to keep up with Harry. Harry is tall and very handsome with emerald eyes and messy black-jet hair. Hermione, on the other hand, stands about three inches shorter than Harry. Her once bushy hair settled down over the summer. Hermione has grown to be mature woman over the summer. Any boy would tell that she is extremely beautiful.

Hermione trips over Harry's legs causing the both of them to stumble down the stairs. Without any sign of a warning, darkness consumed them.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She spotted Harry next to her. But they certainly aren't at Hogwarts anymore. 'How did we end up here?' 'Where is here?' Without a doubt, she isn't at Hogwarts anymore unless someone is playing a horrible prank on her. She shook Harry awake.

"Ow, my head!" Harry said as he looked around. "Um, Herms, where exactly are we?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continues to look around. She spotted a familiar looking building.

"Gringtotts" Hermione said pointing at a tall building.

"That means we're in Diagon Alley," Harry said, "but that still doesn't answer why we are here". Harry said getting frustrated.

Harry and Hermione stood up and began to walk towards Gringtotts. The strange thing is that not one person talked to Harry. Every time the trio is in Diagon Alley, at least one person greets Harry.

"Hermione, is it just me or does Diagon Alley looks a bit newer?" Harry asked still looking around.

"I'm thinking the exact same thing" Hermione said.

Hermione spotted some familiar looking people and gasped.

"Hermione!"

Hermione could not put together words for Harry. Instead she pointed her finger in the direction of the local Joke Shop.

**A/N: Sorry the prologue is short but the chapters will get longer. I promise. Please review as they will inspire me to update faster. Please forgive me for some grammatical errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters and the world of Harry Potter do not belong to me. It belongs to the person who created this world. **

Chapter 1

Harry's eyes followed Hermione's finger. His jaw dropped a mile low. Standing by the Joke Shop were none other than the famous Marauders.

"If they are, well, alive and our age, it must mean that we are---"

"in the past." Harry finished. "So, what do we do now?"

"First we need to know the exact date, then, well, we'll think of something." Hermione said matter of factly.

Harry nodded as he took out some money from his robes. He brought a copy of the Daily Prophet from a near by newsstand.

"Today is August 21, 1974." Harry said to Hermione.

"Wow. We really are in the past." Hermione sighed. "We need a place to stay then we can talk about our situation."

"We can stay at Godric's Hollow." Harry said. "No one knows that place even exists, yet. So, we'll be safe."

Hermione nodded. She grabs hold of Harry's hand and together they disapparted to Godric's Hollow.

"This place is beautiful" Hermione said once they are inside the Founder's home. Hermione continues to look around the place but Harry did not move. He seems to be deep in thought.

'_In just a matter of years, Harry's parents will be living here. And they'll also die here trying to save my life.' Harry thought sadly. 'There are in the past but they can't change the future. Dumbledore will certainly not allow it unless….'_

"Hermione, is there any way we can change the future?" Harry asked looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, A- are you sure?" Hermione asked unsurely. "What if we change the future for the worse instead of for its best?"

"Please, Hermione, I'll get to know my parents." Harry said determinably.

"Okay, Harry," Hermione gave in. Harry rushes over to Hermione's side and gives her a big hug. "So, that means we can't tell Dumbledore who we really are. Then, that would mean we have to find a way back home by ourselves."

"But first we'll have to kill Voldemort" Harry said not looking at Hermione.

"Kill Voldemort. Are you crazy? We'll be certainly messy with time, then." Hermione said.

"It's the only way to save my parents" Harry said stubbornly.

"What is we die?" Hermione asked helplessly.

"Then, we die fighting. Besides, back at home, we've been training to fight Death Eaters and Voldemort. Dumbledore told us about the Horcuxes. We almost finished our sixth year back at home so we won't learn anything here." Harry paused. "We know where the Horcuxes are, so it's just a matter of finding them and destroying them. With the Order and D.A., we already destroyed all of them. Please, Hermione."

"Okay, then. Let's do it." Hermione said. "So, how exactly are we going to do this?"

"First, we have to enroll in Hogwarts under false names," Harry said. "I think it'll be okay if we keep our first names but the last names have to change. The names should also not give away whether or not we're purebloods or muggle borns."

"Okay, then. I'll be Hermione Turner."

"Then, I'll be Harry Smith."

"We also need to change our appearance. Or else, future Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus can tell who we really are." Hermione said thoughtfully.

With a flick of his wand, Harry's appearance changed. He now stands six feet tall. He has brown wavy hair and blue eyes. He is, still, very handsome. With a flick of Hermione's wand, Hermione changed also. She now has straight brown hair. She stands around 5'10" and still very beautiful.

"Now we need to enroll ourselves in Hogwarts as transfer students" Harry said. "What school should we 'transfer' from?"

"Durmstrang" Hermione said at once. "Victor told me a lot about the school so we can easily pass as Durmstrang students."

"How will we explain our English accents?" Harry asked.

"We can say we grew up here in London but we went to school in Bulgaria because our parents wanted us to go there but since our parents died last year in an accident, we decided to stay close to home as possible." Hermione provided.

"That could work" Harry said as he took out a blank piece of parchment. He addressed the letter to Professor Dumbledore. He quickly scribbled some thing on that parchment and passed it over to Hermione to review. The letter read:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I and my friend, Hermione Turner, would like to attend Hogwarts for our last two years of school. We are transfer students from Durmstrang. We are originally from London but our parents decided to send us to Durmstrang. But since both our parents are dead in an accident, we decided to stay close to home as possible. Enclosed with this brief letter are our records from our old school._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Smith_

Hermione nods her head in approval. Before Hermione can even say anything, Harry grabs her hand and disapprates to the Diagon Alley in front of the Owlery. Harry brought a snowy white owl very similar to that of Hedwig. He decides to name his new owl Herman.

Wordlessly, Hermione tied the letter to its leg. Harry and Hermione watch as Herman took off in the endless sky. They just chose to look around in the earlier Diagon Alley and to wait for Herman to return with a reply from Dumbledore. They were standing in front of the Quidditch store when Herman returned with a reply. Harry opened it and read it aloud for Hermione.

_Dear Mr. Smith and Ms. Turner,_

_It would be my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts for the next school year. I'm sure that the both of you will feel right home. _

_Enclosed is a book list for your sixth year students. Term starts on September 1st. The platform for the Hogwarts Express is nine and three quarters. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus B. Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin; First Class_

"Well, that settles it," Harry said standing up. "Now we're in Hogwarts. When we get 'home' we need to start training if we want to accomplish this task."

"According to Dumbledore, there are seven Horcuxes in total. I'm pretty sure that they are all created by now." Hermione said also standing up.

Harry and Hermione spend the rest of the day in Diagon Alley. They brought books, school supplies, and clothes. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. They both ordered a small meal and began to eat.

Throughout the entire meal, Harry and Hermione are both deep in thought. They're wondering how Ron and the rest of the Order are doing. How are they holding up against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Has anyone died?

Harry quickly paid for the dinner. Together, Harry and Hermione apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"Harry, we need to change our appearances," Hermione said once they are safely in Godric's Hollow. "We can't have you and your father looking alike. Sirius and Remus might recognize us in the future."

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand, Harry totally changed. He stands six feet tall and still very muscular. His hair is still black but it is more controllable. His eyes reflect on the ocean blue.

Hermione followed Harry's example. With a flick of her wand, Hermione also changed. She stands around 5'10". Her chocolate brown eyes are now violet. Her hair reaches to her shoulders. Her hair is now straight and blond with red streaks.

In their 'home', there are portraits of Godric Griffindor and the other founders of Hogwarts, yes, even Salazar Slytherin's. There is also a tapestry of the Griffindor bloodline. His line died out hundreds of years ago. The Hollow has only three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The rooms reflect on the school colors, in this case both of the rooms are scarlet red and gold.

Hermione hugs Harry before going to her bedroom while Harry made his way to his room. Harry lays on the bed still wide awake. He gives up going to sleep after two hours of trying to sleep. He decides to set up practice dummies for Hermione and himself to practice spells and curses. He walks out his room to only find Hermione sitting on a couch.

"Can't sleep?" Harry asked.

Hermione only nod. "Dreams?"

"Yea," Harry answered. "I kept getting dreams that Voldemort is going to find us and kill you."

"Harry, I'm not scared as long as you're with me" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiles at Hermione. He joins her on the couch. They just sat there in silence each enjoying the other's company. Soon, sleepiness consumed the both of them. Harry fell asleep on Hermione's shoulders while Hermione's head is on Harry's chest.

Harry woke up first. His stirring woke Hermione up, also. Hermione looks at Harry and blushed. She quickly went to the bathroom to get freshen up while Harry went into the vacant one. When both of them are done, Harry and Hermione explored the Hollow. Next to Hermione, room, they found a room. Their curiosity made them go into this room. In it was food.

"I guess that is the Room of Requirement" Harry said remembering the one from Hogwarts where they held their D.A. meetings.

Harry and Hermione took a piece of bread before walking out of ROR. They walked into the room, again. This time there are two dummies with death eater masks. Without wasting a single minute, Harry and Hermione went into battle mode.

**A/N- There it is a bit longer than the Prologue. Please don't forget to review. **

**Next Chapter: Training, and their last six days in Godric's Hollow. If anyone has any ideas, please email me. **


End file.
